Firsts
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Spoillers do 2x16. Bem, é isso. Chegou a hora. Você consegue, Kurt Hummel. Klaine. Slash


**Título:** Firsts  
**Categoria:** Missing Scene, 2a. temporada, começa com POV d Kurt,mas muda p 3a pessoa no fim, Slash M/M  
**Advertências:** Contém spoilers leves do 2x16  
**Resumo:** Bem, é isso. Chegou a hora. Você consegue, Kurt Hummel.

**N.A:** Pra twin! Conhecida como **Mariana Padalecki **por vcs. Mais na nota no fim da fic. Essa fic se passa um dia depois da cena do kliss no 2x16.

**Firsts**

Bem, é isso. Chegou a hora. Você consegue, Kurt Hummel. Não é nada demais, é apenas o momento que você tem esperado toda sua vida. Okay, não _toda_ sua vida, só desde que viu sua primeira comédia romântica na tv e também não é "o" momento, é "um dos" momentos. Ainda tinha outros, como a primeira vez que seria aplaudido de pé na Broadway, reconhecido como a estrela que era. Não. Esse era um dos momentos importantes na sua vida amorosa. Sim, esse era um melhor jeito de se dizer. Claro que também esperava que seu namorado estivesse lá, na plateia, ou no palco –no caso-, aplaudindo junto.

Oh. Ele estava nervoso. Queria que tudo desse certo. Sonhara várias vezes com esse momento: andar de mãos dadas com _seu namorado_ em público. Tudo bem que ele e Blaine já tinham feito isso, mas eram praticamente desconhecidos naquela época –mesmo que Kurt já tivesse uma quedinha pelo outro depois de só ter visto um sorriso- e, como disse, fariam isso agora como namorados. E, pensando agora, Blaine já pegara em sua mão também. Ontem, quando se declarou. Ainda conseguia ouvir as palavras dele em sua cabeça, suspirava e sentia o coração aquecer quando se lembrava, toda vez. Todavia, fora só com os dois lá.

Queria mostrar para todos sua felicidade, mostrar que não estava mais sozinho, pois agora tinha alguém que gostava dele tanto quanto a recíproca era verdadeira.

Sabia como muitos nem davam importância para momentos assim. Priorizavam o primeiro beijo. Blaine, quando o beijou ontem, amenizou a memória horrível de seus primeiros beijos. Agora tinha uma lembrança muito melhor disso, tremia e corava só de lembrar como era ter os lábios de Blaine nos seus...

-Tudo bem, Kurt?

-Ah!- Kurt assustou-se, levando uma mão ao peito, virando-se para encontrar o outro rindo.

-Desculpe. Eu cheguei e você tava tão concentrado pensando que não quis interromper, ia só esperar você me notar. Só que se esperar mais, vamos chegar tarde na aula...

-O quê?- Kurt olhou para o relógio no celular. -Já é tarde assim?

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Você já contou para alguém?

-O que?

-Sobre... sobre nós dois.- Kurt corou ao sorrir tímido.

-Não, ainda não deu tempo.- Blaine coçou a nuca para disfarçar que corava tanto quanto. –Ia contar agora.

-Eu tive uma ideia de como fazer isso.- Kurt sorriu travesso e ousado.

Enchendo-se de coragem, pegou a mão de Blaine e entrelaçou os dedos, puxando-o por ela pelo caminho até a sala da primeira aula.

-Você tá corando, Kurt?- Blaine falou mesmo também estando vermelho.

-Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um bebê pinguim, Blaine.

-E se eu gostar de bebês pinguins?- Kurt fez um som de protesto com a garganta, ainda olhando em frente, focado em sua missão e não ousando olhar para o outro –Por que eu gosto, sabe? Acho que são fofos... tenho vontade de apertar e abraçar porque são adoráveis e... – Kurt parou e virou-se para o menor.

-Okay, Blaine, eu entendi. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum apelo e sou sem graça,ta? Eu só quer...

Nessa hora as palavras de Kurt foram interrompidas por um beijo intenso e rápido. Blaine ficara na ponta dos pés num impulso para calar o outro e acalmá-lo e, então, poderia falar:

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você é lindo, Kurt. Eu só queria dispersar a tensão para que a gente aproveitasse esse momento melhor...

Kurt abriu a boca e piscou, sem saber o que dizer, até Blaine sorrir e apertar a mão ainda os conectando, antes dele voltar a seguir o caminho, sendo quem puxava o maior dessa vez.

E Kurt pensou que poderia morrer de pura felicidade durante aqueles poucos minutos até a sala de aula. E morreria contente e satisfeito.

**The end?**

**N.A2:** Pq a twin tava surtando com as imagens de flashback q aparecem em Come what may e com a própria música tb. E pq ela é minha babe pinguin e pq eu já tava há tempos obcecada c o Kurt ter insistido tanto em como queria ter um namorado e poder andar de mãos dadas com ele e só teve akela mínima cena sobre isso na 3a temp... e isso td fez eu plotar. Espero q tenha gostado


End file.
